Cos everyday I love you a little bit more
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Blaine is in love with Kurt. Kurt is in love with Blaine. One Warbled practice means things wont be the same. "Blaine came in, sheet music and guitar in hand." KLAINE 3


**_Sam went to Dalton. Blaine hearts Kurt and I do not own glee. Thats all you need to know :)_**

**Kurt singing  
**Blaine singing

* * *

"I know Blaine, Kurt." Sam smiled, "He likes you trust me."  
"It feels like he's been avoiding me for a while. I can't say to Wes or David because they'll tell him. Sorry to call and bother you again..."  
"Kurt, it isn't a problem. I was going to call you anyway."  
"Really?" Kurt was confused, "Why?"  
"Not to sound overly girly, no offence..."  
"None taken."  
"...but Santana told Brittany who told Finn who told Puck who told me that Mercedes heard from David that Blaine was going to ask out this guy he really likes this week."  
"...What?" Kurt sounded crushed. Sam was the one who was now confused,  
"Isn't this great? He likes you Kurt."  
"It...it isn't me, he was signing to this GAP guy last week. It's him...I don't stand a chance." He sounded so young and defeated. Sam didn't know who to deal with tears, he sighed,  
"Trust me. I know Blaine. He likes you, a lot."

"Blaine! You play that sound one more time I will bust up your guitar!" Wes growled.  
"Don't even!" Blaine snarled back, tunning it up against the piano. "I need to get this perfect for practice today!"  
"He would like it if you sang him the hokey pokey, Trust me. I think I know Kurt well enough to guess that much."  
"What if he likes someone else? Or hates this song? Or hates me?" Blaine babbled, "It's to cheesy, I-i-i-I'll change it!"  
"NO!" Wes noticed he screamed, "It is the perfect song, just over practicing will kill it."  
"I get it. I'm...just worried I don't stand a chance." Blaine sighed, slumping on his bed, Wes sighed as well.  
"Trust me. I know Kurt. He likes you, a lot."

Warblers practice came around fast. Kurt was texting Sam to say thank you for dealing with his strop. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Wes and David were dicussing tactics when Blaine walked it, guitar and sheet music in hand.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, "What are you doing!" Blaine pulled up a stool infront of Kurt, but where everone could see him. Kurt looked a Wes and David for help but they smiled and high fived.  
"Kurt, when I first met you on those stair I felt someting between us. As cliché as it sounds I couldn't get you out of my head. I saw you everywhere and when you came to Dalton, that was one of the happiest momments of my life. Kurt, I'm not the best with words but I think this song really sums up what I'm trying to say." He sat over at the piano as Wes pushed Kurt over to it and played.

First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said  
Third day saw you again, introduced my friend, said all the words I wanted to  
On day four and five and six I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you

What was he saying? Did...did he love him?

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Kurt blushed as David took over piano and Blaine sat back on the stood strumming the guitar. The colour was rising so much it his cheeks he felt the heat burn his skin. Blaine smiled and continued to sing the song, with that voice Kurt was in love with.

Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been  
Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown  
Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes  
When you turn and say that you love me

Blaine I do love you. Kurt thought, he really liked this song, he had to look up the artist sometime. Blaine Put down the guitar, some warbler picked it up and he grabbed the younger boys hands and intertwined their fingers and pushed their foreheads together.

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Kurt smiled, guessing the echo Blaine needed for the song to work.

**And more**  
Love you more  
**And more**  
I Love you more  
**And more**  
I Love you more  
Hey hey hey hey

Blaine jumped on top of the piano and pointed at Kurt, who was now sure he was as red as his tie.

Day one I first laid my eyes on you,  
Day two I can't help but think of you  
Day three was the same as day two  
Day four I fell in love with you  
Day five you spent it with me  
Sixth day knocked me off my feet  
Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you

He jumped back down and the Warbler's sang harmory to the final chorus, Kurt was nearly in tears. Blaine _loved _him by the sound of this song. Blaine Anderson, love HIM. Wow.

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking (**find myself**) what are you waiting for (**what are you waiting for**)  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Everyday , knowing I'm going to see your face  
And that's enough for me (**that's enough for me**)  
I want you more and more and more everyday

**And more**  
I wanna spend my life with you  
**And more**  
Everyday learn something new  
**And more**  
I love you more and more and more everyday

**And more**  
Love you more  
**And more**  
I love you more  
**And more**  
Love you more

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around the dapper boys neck and the room errupted into cheers. Wes and David pretended to cry. Kurt pulled away and bit his lip nervously. Blaine smiled,  
"Kurt, I..." The room was quiet, "I love you." They all looked at Kurt. Blaine held his breath and felt it drop when Kurt laughed,  
"Oh Blaine!" **_You idiot! I dont love you! Ha! _**_Blaine thought_. "Of course I love you too! With every fibre of my being." Blaine chuckled,  
"Seriously?"  
"No, I just said that so you wouldn't be humiliated."  
"Oh. Right...yeah..." He pouted and dropped his arms fro Kurt's shoulders causing him to laugh,  
"Do you have gulable written on your forehead or something? Blaine Anderson I am completely in love with you." They both smiled and Kurt pulled Blaine over for another kiss.  
"Hey, Blaine. I know what you should sing to him next!" Wes laughed, Blaine looked up,  
"Hrm?"  
"Peacock!" Kurt and Blaine glared at him,  
"Oh God! The double death glare!" David laughed. The glare continued, "Should we run now?"  
"Um...I think, yes! LEG IT!" Wes cried as Kurt and Blaine tore down the hall after them.

* * *

**_I hope you all liked this :D_**

**_The song is JLS-Love you more. I thought it summed up Klaine very well :)_**

**_PLEASE favourite and Review :D...Button is here v  
_****_ v  
_****_ v And here  
v  
v_**

**_v  
v  
v  
_**


End file.
